Case of the missing head
by MoonbayG
Summary: Dr. Toros once again is missing the head of something......sry, this is sorta....filtered out cuz it was also an english paper....but i hope you'll like it!


Case of the Missing Head  
  
" Darn it! I still have some ammo left! But then Bit over there just had to come in and save the day," complained a 16 year old redhead. "Battle over, battle over. The winner is ..the Blitz team!" announced the white robot judge. "Yay!!!!" the blitz team cheered in unison. The Blitz team was made up of 5 people. Dr. Toros, the team leader, who is also the father of Leena, and Leon(he quit the team some time ago to travel, and joined up with the Fluegal team). Leena Toros has red hair, purple eyes, and pilots a black velociraptor- type zoid called gunsniper. There's the unpredictable Bit Cloud. He's also 16, with blond spiked hair, and emerald green eyes. He drives an ultimate X zoid: Liger Zero, the white lion type zoid. Liger Zero also has 3 other armors: the Jager(blue), Schneider(orange), and the Panzer(green). Jamie Hemeros, the youngest on the team, is 14. he has gray eyes and blacked spiked hair. He pilots a green Pteranodon type zoid called a raynos. He doesn't always compete, but he thinks of tactics and plans for battle; and finally, there's Brad: the long brown haired, blue eyed,17 year old. He owns a shadow fox, the fox type zoid. He only likes to fight if he's getting paid for it. " Hey, let's go to the beach to celebrate! It's not too far away. I wanna leave this scorching desert, " Suggested Jamie. So they all get in the hover cargo and drive east towards the beach. On the way, they see another zoid battle just starting, and decided to observe it. It was the Fluegal team against the tigers team. There was an incident some time ago where Bit called the tigers team the fuzzy pandas team because of their fighting skills. The Fluegal team stood there with a red gunsniper, piloted by Naomi Fluegal; and a red blade liger(lion type), controlled by Leon Toros. And the Tigers team had three identical yellow saber fangs. They all started charging in as the Judge announced, "Battle field setup. The Fluegal Team against the Fuzzy Pandas team!" Just then, all the saber fangs hit the ground. " We're call the Tigers Team!" corrected Lineback. "You stupid judge! Now look what you've done! All our combat systems are already frozen!" " oh, then.the battle goes to the Fluegal Team!" said the judge. " You idiot! We didn't even start fighting!" yelled Omari. "geez, I guess we'll just do better next time" " That was a quick, easy battle," chuckled Naomi. "Hey! You guys! We're going to the beach! You guys wanna come?" informed Bit. " Sure! I need a vacation anyways," agreed Leon. So they all head towards the beach.  
  
When they arrive at the beach, they see that the other teams are also there enjoying themselves. "You guys go on ahead and play. I'm gonna stay here and build my new Jager Unit." Said Dr. Toros. He had a large collection of mini zoid models that he loves to play with. " Are you sure, dad?" assured Leena. "positive, you go on and have fun." Replied Dr. Toros. "Hey, Bit! I'll race ya," said Leena. "With what?" asked Bit. " I've got some war sharks honey," said Harry to Leena, overhearing their conversation. Harry was always chasing Leena. He has a huge crush on her; lucky for him, he's rich; but Leena doesn't like him. "Great! Ok, first one around the Float thingy over there in the sea and back wins. Oh yes, and the loser has to buy the winner ice cream." "You've got yourself a deal!" agreed Bit. So they race. And with Bit on the outside of the cone, Leena wins by a lot. " Haha! I win! Ok, now take note, I want strawberry ,vanilla, rocky road, and mint chocolate chip with syrup and sprinkles," listed Leena. " What?!?" screamed Bit. " Oh, don't worry, it won't be that much." Said Leena.  
  
" 'Don't worry, it won't be that much.' This nearly broke me! I only have 2 dollars left!" complained Bit carrying an ice cream cone in each hand triple stacked with ice cream, syrup, and sprinkles. As he walked back towards the beach, he saw Jack talking to Pierce at a table outside the ice cream parlor. "Hey, you guys, how's everything?" "Just fine, how about you?" said pierce. " What does it look like? I lost to Leena in a water race and she ordered all this," said bit, showing them the ice cream cones. Oh well, I'd better head back b4 she gets impatient." "WHERE'S MY ICE CREAM?!?!?" yelled Leena. "AHHH!!!!!" bit screamed as the ice cream hit the ground. " Now look what you did! My ice cream! And I was really looking forward to it!" " well, it wasn't my fault, you snuck up on me!" Leena sighed. "Whatever, let's just go back to the beach."  
  
Back at the beach, brad and Naomi were burying Jamie in the sand so that only his head was sticking out above the sand. " hey! Who wants to play volleyball?" suggested Leena. And everyone stops what they're doing and runs over to play volleyball. "You guys! You can't just leave me here!" Jamie screamed in distress. Just then, a huge crab walks by Jamie's head. He looked at Jamie evilly, and then opened and closed his pinchers. The crab slowly inches towards the head sticking out of the ground. "OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY NOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!" but still nobody heard him.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the hover cargo. "Yes, finally finished!" cheered Dr. Toros, " Now to put you with the rest." He walks over to the table across the room. "Wait, where's the head of my raynos?" Dr. Toros frantically searching for a small, green head part. "Nooooooooooooo!!!!! He storms out of the Hover Cargo and on to the blazing heat. " Ok, who broke the head of my raynos?!?" but nobody plaid attention. " I said, WHO BROKE THE HEAD OF MY RAYNOS?!?" finally the people stopped what they were doing, and looked at Dr. Toros. " What are you talking about doc?" asked bit.  
  
" the head of my raynos is missing!" complained Dr. Toros, " hey, where's Jamie?" "uh, I don't know, last time I saw him was when me and Naomi were burying him....oops," said Brad.  
  
"Did you ever let him out?" asked Dr. Toros. " Uh..we kinda forgot to...sorry!" " Then where is he?" " um, somewhere in the distance..." And they all run to look for him.  
  
Finally after a while someone heard Jamie screaming for help, and went to help him up. "Jamie! There you are! Where were you?" asked Dr. Toros. "Where do you think?!? Brad and Naomi buried me in the sand, and left to play volleyball. I got pinched on the nose by a crab, pecked on the head by a seagull, and to top that off, the tide came in and went over my head!" " I'm so sorry! By the way, have you seen where the head of the raynos went?" questioned Dr. Toros. " WHAT?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ZOID?!?" " Nothing! I'm talking about my raynos model," " oh..you broke it last night while you were playing with them during dinner," replied Jamie calmly. Just then, all the heads turned towards Dr. Toros. His face dissolved in to a bright red. "ok kids, just go back to what you were doing" he said quickly and walked slowly back towards the hover cargo.  
  
The sky started to dim as the sun went down. It was like a huge canvas of deep purples, pinks, bright reds, oranges, and yellows. Everyone started to head back to camp, which was on the grass behind the. At night, they lit a fire and roasted marshmallows. And like all the other endings, they had a really good time, and lived happily ever after, with the exception of some zoid battles. 


End file.
